Immortal Marriage
by REACT10N GIRL
Summary: When Iva Sorano goes to The Elite College Eldon she meets her mate and her future is changed forever! Her parents are forced to tell her everything! She then meets her knights, Sango & Kagome in the most awkward situations. Will Iva Live and be Queen or Will She Died a horrible Death... Read to find out what happens next...
1. Chapter 1

_**~~~Immortal Marriage~~~~~~Immortal Marriage~~~~~~Immortal Marriage~~~~~~Immortal Marriage~**_

I blushed as my principle praised me, for getting into Eldon College. "I know you'll love there at Eldon, all the elite students in every school go there." My parents started to patting me on the back and it sort of hurt a little. "Don't worry Iva I'm sure you'll fit in just fine, besides at this school you were more that elite" my principle grinned when he saw my parents faces light up.

"I'm just happy knowing my beautiful daughter will be going to the Elite College Eldon and be getting a good education, right honey!" Dad and mom both nodded in agreement with each other. "Umm... Dad can we go home now?" I said with embarrassment "Oh, well will you look at the time, we got carried up in your future." My principle said and got up and opened the door for us. "Well get home safe." He handed us my Enrollment papers and we left.

When we got in the car my parents started cheering happily in the car. We drove home and told the family about they were all surprised about it as much as I was.

 ** _~~~Immortal Marriage~~~~~~Immortal Marriage~~~~~~Immortal Marriage~~~~~~Immortal Marriage~_**

 **Iva Sorano' P.O.V Next Day**

As I went to school my parents hoped for the best. "Mom it is going to be OK." I tried to reassure her, but like always she has something to say about everything. "Well, When I was in college I had a rough first day, but knowing how beautiful you are I think you will have an amazing good day. At least that is what I hope. We Love You!" mom and dad waved good by to me as I walked into my new home. Good thing I had all my stuff shipped here after we left my principles office and signed the papers. Now I just have to unpack and go to school tomorrow! Yea! I can't wait to make a bunch of friends!

When I got to my dorm (Room 120) I was surprised to see my room mate unpacking as well. She ran up to me in a flash, and it scared the heck out of me. "So your my new room mate, your very very beautiful I'm pretty sure the boys will be drooling all over you." she said with excitement. "Oh it's nice to meet you as well, my name is Iva Sorano." I smiled and she smiled back "Nice to meet you too, my name is Sakura Miki. I'm really popular here and I'm pretty sure you will be too with that kind of beauty." Her eyes shinned with amazement on how beautiful I was. My face heated up as quickly as a mouse. " Thank You... Everybody calls me beautiful, but please don't let it stop you from being friends with me."

"You know you look like a red tomato right now, and why would I let it get in the way? I would love to be friends with you. Just remember that if anyone picks on you tell me and I'll kick their butt for you." she got out a kanata and pretended to attack someone. I started to laugh and the smiled. "Yes I'll make sure and tell you." I chucked a little bit more. As I started to unpack my things she unpacked hers.

 **2 hours later...**

"Well now that were finished with that I am beat ,Oh I know we can have some of the food my mom cooked and I also brought some ingredients to make some more meals during the weeks but we might have to go to the store at the end of the weeks." Sakura's eyes lit up at I pulled out the home made meal. "My mom has never made me a home made meal, I always have to make them myself!" She ran over Quickly like last time, I guess she is in the Track team or something. She grabbed the chop sticks and sat down. We put our hands together, "Thanks For The Meal!" We both said it at the same time. We ate the food gladly and then went to bed.

As I woke up I could smell Egg Omelets, My favorite! As I walked into the kitchen I saw Sakura in a apron making Egg Omelets. " I didn't know you cooked. And Good Morning." I said surprised. I sat down waiting patiently. " Good Morning. My mom teached me how to cook and that's what I'm at this college for, I want to be a chef for my career." she laughed as she flipped the omelet into the air with no hesitation.

I was amazed on how talented she was ,but than again how could she or anyone else in this school not get here with out great talented. But honestly I have no talent or do I, I'm not even sure what it is myself all I do is look at the paper and the answer is there, it's the same thing with sports all I have to do is put the right pressure my mind shows me where to shoot/hit from ,even cooking is the same way my mind shows me what to grad and how to add it to make to food I'm making. I don't even feel human anymore because of it. I haven't even told my parents about it yet, I was scared they would rejected me because of it.

"Hey is something on your mind Iva, your really quiet. Also the food is done." She came and placed a plate in front of me and one in front of herself. "Thanks for the meal." We both started digging in. Mmm... Just as good as moms... My mind drifted of into the deliciousness of the meal, and before I knew it the meal was gone and in my stomach. "Wow! That was so delicious!" I feel like goods things would happen today! "Thank You, but we should really start getting ready for school, we don't want to be late!"

We both rushed to our rooms and started to get ready. I did just like regularly( nothing too fancy) just put my clothes on ,brush my hair, get my bag and go. I really don't need make up, plus I've never used it. Mom always says it is for grown ups only.

We both ran out the door and went to class. "Hey Sakura what is your first class? Mine is English" "Well lucky for you I have the same thing! This is going to be an amazing year, can't you feel it Iva?" She looked at me with a grin on her face. I totally could feel that it was going to be an amazing year. "Yep!" We smiled like no one was looking.

When we got to class, we were there 2 minutes before the bell was going to ring. I picked a seat next to the window and Sakura picked the seat right next to me. "Wasn't that fun Iva, and look we made it just before the bell was going to ring." "Yep, that was a lot of fun." We both looked at each other when the teacher came in. "All right students take your seats and settle down or I'll make you settle down myself." When he said that everybody settled down and took a seat, I mean like everybody even the gangster looking guys.

"My name is Hidari , so just call me Hidari sensei and do not come to me with love problems, that goes for both boys and girls. Any Questions good, now start introducing yourselves." He sat down and waited for the first person to stand up and say their name, as they did I started to think about what other classes I might have with Sakura.

Sakura nudged me "Hey Iva it's your turn" she whispered. Oh. I stood up, "My name is Iva Sorano." And that's when it happened (Just like last year ) every girl had a jealous mean look because all the guys were head over heels for me. Like eww... But the only difference is that I have a friend this time, and for some reason it doesn't affect them. But now I don't think the year is going to be so great as Sakura and I thought it would be.

I sat back in the chair Everyone except Sakura and Hidari sensei were effected by what ever it is. I wonder why sensei wasn't affected usually it affects the sensei too. Last year all my sensei's were like the students, but I guess this year will be different. I have a feeling it is connected to the whole seeing answers thing.

As class ended and we walked out Sakura looked at me confused. "What was that just now, it's like when you introduced your self the aura in the classroom changed suddenly. It was a nice aura at first, the it was mean and lovey. ech... bad combo." She had a disgusted look on her face. "I have no clue what so ever..." I was suddenly on the ground with my books and papers everywhere. "oww... my head hurts..." I think i Bumped into someone "Here"there was a mans hand in front of me. "Let me help you up." When I stood up, I looked in his eyes and he looked into mine.

Sakura had picked up my books and papers, and handed them to me. "Thank you Sakura for picking up my things, and I'm sorry for bumping into you." His eyes had changed red like blood. They were so beautiful, I wanted too stare at them forever. "My name is Iva Sorano..." I said gazing into his eyes " And my name is Yukio Mamoru." He then suddenly left like he couldn't stay for long. Then I suddenly felt heat engulf my body. I started to pant like a dog on a hot day.

" Hey Iva are you OK!" Sakura's voice started to get quieter and quieter. Then Yukio came running at me, he was panting to and he looked like a tomato. "Why are her eyes red!" Sakura yelled. What, my eyes are red, then their just like his. Why has weird stuff been happening lately.

I awoke in the nurses office with Yukio on top off me he looked at me with lust in those beautiful red eyes. He quickly got off me, right before the nurse came in, he went to the nurse and told her something but I couldn't hear it over my panting. The nurse was on the phone immediately and the Yukio was by my side again. " Don't worry she is calling your parents. They will be here soon." His panting started again. "I will protect you from anyone and anything." What does that mean? And why are you saying that.

My parents came rushing in."Iva!" "I thought her mate wouldn't be here" Dad had mumbled but I could still hear it. "Honey we can't hide it anymore we must tell her EVERYTHING, no more secrets must be keep in this family anymore."mom had told dad with a glare. then they gave me my pills _**{A/N They are pills for Omegas in heat, but the pills Yukio is going to take are for Alphas in heat}**_ Then Yukio took some pills too. Mom and dad both came and sat down beside me. "Iva we have to tell you something, your not human you are a Vampire. To be more Pacific you are the next vampire queen, and this is your mate. You are also a pure blood, you are an Omega, Yukio is an Alpha, and we are vampire hunters, we also are not your true parents. Your Real mom and dad are dead. We promised them we would take care of them if they were to go."

"You can ask us about anything if you want too." They both looked ashamed of them selves. "Well that explains a lot. But I think you have explained enough, and you are my real parents, and give yourselves some credit for taking care of a vampire kid. So, for now is there anything else I should know about?" Mom looked at dad and then at me. "You are also engaged to another pure blood, he is coming too get you in a month." mom squeezed dad's arm. "I will not allow it. I will protect her at all cost." When he said that I wanted him to impregnate me.

"Mom it's OK, you guys just go home and calm down I'm going to stay here, and don't worry I'll be fine." They both left, and then the nurse left too. And when they were gone ,Yukio took off his shirt and closed the curtain. He pounced on me like an animal. When he kissed me I started to pant again, and he started to unbutton my shirt, and then kissed my neck. I let out a loud moan. and then like a flash my shirt was buttoned and Yukio had his shirt on and was sitting right next too me.

My parents came back in and said good bye, and told me the nurse is a vampire, Hidari sensei is a vampire and to stay away from him. plus there are other vampires that will help me along the way. And then suddenly I was in a boys dorm room ,and Yukio was carrying me like princess. "Where are we? And how did we get here?" Yukio looked at me"We are at my dorm and we got here by super speed." And then he was on top of me with no shirt on and unbuttoning mine. His kisses were like fire on my lips.

 ** _~~~Immortal Marriage~~~~~~Immortal Marriage~~~~~~Immortal Marriage~~~~~~Immortal Marriage~_**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **It's my first story on FanFic**

 **So please Review, Like ,and Follow my stories if you liked them.**

 **love, Misaki Tatsu**


	2. 2

Immortal Marriage~~~~~Immortal Marriage~

"What are you doing to Milady, get off her now!" two beautiful woman stood with knife's at Yukio's throat. "Who are you?!" Yukio growled. "We are Queen Iva's knights, we've been with her for her whole life, we were raised to protect her. Now get off her and get your clothes on this instant?!" The lady with the Giant Boomerang said. "My name is Sango." the one with the large boomerang was Sango "And this is Kagome." Kagome had arrows on her back and a bow in her hand. "So, do you remember us , We were the older kids you played with!" Kagome looked at me with puppy eyes.

"Yes, I can remember very clearly now. You two are still as beautiful as always." I sat up strait and smiled at them. They both took a knee, "We are greatful for your words of kindness." "Please don't be so formal, you may take a seat if you wish." I patted the two seats next to me.

" No we'll stand here." Sango and Kagome stood up. Then Yukio snapped his fingers and two men appeared infront of us facing Sango and Kagome. " What are your orders?" He had silver hair and had dog ears that I really wanted to touch.

"Inuyasha please excuse these ladies from the room." When Yukio said that Sango and Kagome both gripped their weapons. I couldn't see their faces but I knew something happened. There was a feeling of Love like when I looked into Yukio's eyes, but their was something else... Something dark.

As Inuyasha and Miroku tried to take Sango and Kagome out of the room. Sango put a frown on her face, " Don't touch me you flea bag." Inuyasha took offense on what Sango had just told him. " What did you just say?!" Inuyasha had tried to keep his cool but failed miserably. " I said don't touched me... Flea bag." Inuyasha's face narrowed into anger. They all drew their weapons ready to fight. " Guys please don't fight. I beg of you." I put myself in between them. "Milady..." Kagome had a sympathetic look on her face. " Yes , My Queen." Sango bows to me and puts her weapon away, then Kagome did the same.

" Inuyasha and Miroku put your weapons away and exit the room." Yukio pointed to the door as he said that. " Sir, may I ask you a question?" Miroku looked at Yukio confused. " What is your question, Miroku?" " Who is this girl, and why do they call her the Queen?" He then turned and pointed to me. " She is the daughter of Queen Kaiya Mitsue and King Takahiro Mitsue. She will be the New Vampire Queen after the Ceremony." He stared Miroku down with a serious look on his face. " And what kind of relationship do you have with this women?" Miroku glared at me with no regard for my feelings. " Iva is my mate and I will let no one harm come to her, not even you my trustworthy body guards." Miroku had shock writen all over his face. Inuyasha walked up to me, his sword in his hand. Is he trying to piss off Yukio. " Oh really?" Inuyasha then put his sword to my trought.

Yukio walked over to Inuyasha. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." Inuyasha tightened his gripped. Yukio then grabbed his hand and threw him across the room. " Have you learned your lesson, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha got up, grabbed his sword and came over to me. I quickly put my arms around Yukio's waist and pressed my face against his back. " I'm sorry for my actions." He was kneeling on the floor with his head down. I looked up my arms still around Yukio's waist, "Just... don't do that again ok?" He looked up at me in surprise. "Yes."

~Immortal Marriage~~~~Immortal Marriage~

Sorry it took so long for the next chapter! I was very very busy I couldn't publish it! Hope you love it!

Please review, Like, and or fav. this Fan Fic.

Love, Misaki Tatsu


End file.
